Operation: Girlfriend
Operation: Girlfriend is the ninth episode of Season 14 and the 270th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery The episode starts off with Aelita in her room planning a special evening with Jeremy, Aelita was excited because she and Jeremy were gonna go out tonight, Aelita couldn't wait to go out with Jeremy because they have been together since she came back to earth. Jeremy was in his room talking to the supercomputer to think of a way on how to wipe out XANA for good. She suggested that they should make a much more powerful program then ever. Aelita came in dressed up and she saw Jeremy and asked why wasn't he dressed up and he told her that he and the computer were working on finding a way on how to kill XANA for good. But Aelita was shocked and she told him that she mad this plan for weeks now and she didn't wanna miss it. Soon the computer told Jeremy that XANA had launched an attack on Lyoko and soon Jeremy managed to get on and deactivate the tower just in time. Aelita was mad at Jeremy because she couldn't believe that he would not go out with her evening though she had planned this for weeks Jeremy said he was sorry and he said that he was busy and forgotten. Aelita was mad and she left the room with Jeremy upset and the Supercomputer talking to him in his computer saying that he shouldn't worry because Aelita doesn't understand what he is doing to save her and everyone from XANA to which Jeremy was a little surprised to hear that from the supercomputer. Jeremy told the supercomputer that Aelita is special and he wants her to be happy again so he told her that tomorrow night they are going out. The Supercomputer was a little mad after Jeremy left and decided to trick Jeremy by thinking XANA is attacking to give her more attention. Later that day....................... Jeremy saw Aelita and he went to talk to her and she was still mad at him for what happened last night that he forgot about their date, and that left Jeremy with telling her that the supercomputer told him that XANA had launched an attack on Lyoko's Desert Sector but Aelita told him that the Supercomputer was wrong XANA didn't launch an attack in fact he had nothing to do with it. Jeremy was shocked and he too was wondering why did the supercomputer then tell him that XANA was attacking last night. Anyways Jeremy grabbed Aelitas hands and said that he will take her out tonight and this time he will make sure that nothing will come between them at all this time, this left Aelita falling back in love with him more as they kissed and they went to lunch to eat. Later that night.......................... Aelita was all dressed up and she was waiting for Jeremy to come and get her and soon he arrived at her room they were about go out for dinner and get ice cream when suddenly the Supercomputer told Jeremy that XANA had launched another attack and which Jeremy and Aelita were shocked Jeremy said that he will be back he had to go to his room and check the superscan which he did and Aelita was even madder then ever she was getting tired of XANA attacking which she knew that XANA wasn't really attacking she knew it was the Supercomputer trying to get Jeremy's attention. Jeremy soon came back to his room and he started check for a tower but the Supercomputer had told him that XANA had called off his attack to which Jeremy was annoyed that XANA didn't attack to which he still didn't know that it was the supercomputer tricking him instead he just left and she continued on planning to trick him again. Meanwhile Jeremy and Aelita were at dinner and they were about to have fun with some dancing when suddenly the supercomputer yet again announced that XANA was attacking and he told him to go to his room to check the super scan and so he did. Soon Aelita was waiting yet again as Jeremy left, Jeremy soon went to check his computer but it showed no attacks and he asked the supercomputer what was going on why is XANA launching attacks but can't find the towers? The supercomputer just told him that XANA is managing to mess with the superscan like he did before leaving Jeremy suspicious about what the computer just said. Aelita who was back at dinner still waiting and she had enough of waiting for Jeremy and she asked the supercomputer where Jeremy was and the supercomputer lied to her but Aelita didn't know that, the computer told her to go to the factory because Jeremy was there which he really wasn't the supercomputer was gonna trap Aelita there to have her out of the way. Jeremy was wondering what was going on and he knew he had to meet up with Aelita back at dinner. Aelita who was very mad and was screaming for Jeremy's name JEREMY BELPOIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as she came into the factory through the elevator doors screaming WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, the supercomputer soon saw Aelita who was very mad and she knew her plan was going well. She started the conversation by saying welcome Aelita Jeremy is currently in his room working on the next mission plan on how to dispose of XANA you may wait for him here if you like she said, Aelita just stood there and screamed saying MISSION MY BUTT HE RUINED OUR DINNER PLANS AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'II but before she can say anything else the computer closed the factory elevator doors on her and locked it. Aelita looked at the computer and asked what was the big idea, and the supercomputer just said I apologize Aelita but Jeremy has requested that you remain here for your own protection. PROTECTION HIS BUTTS GONNA NEED PROTECTION WHEN I START KICKING IT NOW OPEN THIS DOOR screamed Aelita as she order the supercomputer, but the supercomputer didn't answer and didn't open it I SAID OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as she banged on the elevator door. Jeremy soon came back to the diner center he didn't see Aelita anywhere until he got a phone call from her as he answered she was screaming at him at the top of her lungs. JEREMY BELPOIS WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS WHAT GAVE YOU RIGHT TO TELL THE SUPERCOMPUTER TO TRAP ME UP AT THE STUPID FACTORY AND HAVE THE SUPERCOMPUTER HOLD ME AGAINST MY WII screamed Aelita. But before she could talk more the supercomputer grabbed her by wires and tied her up and Jeremy tried to call for Aelita but didn't answer. Jeremy soon ran to the factory to save Aelita, meanwhile Jeremy arrived in the lab and was looking for Aelita but he found her trapped in wires. Aelita I found you said Jeremy. So you finally to show your face WHERE DO YOU GET THE NEVR TO TRAP ME IN THE STUPID FACTORY AND ABANDON ME AT OUR DATE NIGHT AND GO OFF WITH ANOTHER GIRL AND LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! screamed Aelita who was mad now. Jeremy just told that they have to get out of here first then he can answer the questions, but before he could the supercomputer attacked Jeremy by blasting him by using a wire and the supercomputer saying I'm sorry Jeremy but i cannot let you do that. Jeremy asked why couldn't he and he evening said this has XANA managed to possess you to trap us in the factory like he did a very long time ago. The supercomputer just said in a full sentience, negative I've acted my own free will I do this because Aelita is not the one for you. Jeremy and Aelita were confused leaving him to say um what are you talking about? the supercomputer just told him this, Us Jeremy it is only logical that you and I be together we both are complete involved with Lyoko we both love to work on new programs on how to destroy XANA neither one of us has an avatar shown on Lyoko. Jeremy was shocked but he just laughed. Jeremy just laughed about it I get it now this is some practical joke I bet Odd is recording this whole thing to make me fall in with you as he smiled but the supercomputer did not and she continued to talk. I am not programmed for jokes Jeremy I am professing my love to you as i should of done long ago, Jeremy was confused and said this well that is just stupid I mean i'm a human and your well a computer it will never work. Aelita agreed with him, Yea he doesn't love you your a computer and if you touch or hurt him ILL SMASH YOU FOR GOOD screamed Aelita!!!!!!!!!!!. Just then the supercomputer was now gonna kill Aelita and she screamed for help from Jeremy and he tried to help but the supercomputer stopped him by grabbing him too and Jeremy screaming LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!! Aelita is now a main threat and there fore must be disposed of said the supercomputer. Just then Jeremy cutted the wires and both of them were free and the supercomputer tried to kill them both and Jeremy managed to push Aelita and himself in the elevator just in time, Why are you running away my love look into my hard drive Jeremy you cannot escape from love it is most logic that you stay here with me said the computer, Jeremy managed over power the elevator and out they went with the elevator outside on the bridge to the factory. Jeremy and Aelita were glad they were out now Aelita and Jeremy had to discuss but before they could the supercomputer to use the factory building as a monster controlling it chasing after Jeremy and Aelita with Jeremy saying LETS GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH screamed Aelita with the computer chasing them still saying COME BACK JEREMY YOUR FLIGHT IS IN LOGICAL WE MUST BE TOGETHER as it chased them to the end of the cliff leaving the computer saying do you see now Jeremy there is no way to run from our love, what love your a computer and i'm a human being its impossible, nothing is impossible we are both comparable, forget it you and I will never ever be boyfriend and girlfriend, but, never Aelta is my girlfriend and I love her not you said Jeremy, the computer was sad and continued to talk. I understand but if I cannot have you as she grabs Aelita and Jeremy at the same time, THEN NO ONE CAN!!!!!!!!!!! screamed the computer, activating supercomputer self destruct sequins in T minus 30 seconds, NOOOOOOO screamed Jeremy, Aelita was mad at Jeremy and just said to not bother her and was talking to the supercomputer, HEY COMPUTER FACE IF YOU WANT JEREMY YOU CAN HAVE HIM HES ALL YOURS screamed Aelita. Please define said the computer, YOU HEARD ME HES ALL YOURS THAT IS IF YOU WANT A BOYFRIEND WHO DOESN'T REMEMBER YOUR BIRTHDAY AND FORGETS TO GIVE YOU ONE screamed Aelita, Birthday celebrations are illogical, GREAT AND I BET YOU WOULDN'T WANT A BOYFRIEND WHO IS NEVER THERE FOR YOU WHEN HE SHOULD BE AND LEAVES YOU OUT ON DATES THAT YOU PLAN SO TAKE HIM screamed Aelita again. The Supercomputer was going crazy and it was starting to blow up 3 2 1 as it blew up with Jeremy and Aelita still alive and Jeremy saying that was a great speech to distract the supercomputer from killing them. Aelita said this, it wasn't a speech Jeremy I meant every word look you wanna save the world from XANA and i wanna live on earth like a full human along with you and the others I'm tired of being left out and being treated like I'm nobody everyone else might need you but I I don't not anymore goodbye Jeremy said Aelita as she walked away sadly crying. Aelita come back I can change I'll do whatever you want said Jeremy as he was cried a little. Jeremy knew he messed up big time and he decided to launch a return to the past from his computer in his room since he manged to do that as one of the upgrades Jeremy soon launched it as the episode ends with Jeremy saying sadly Return Of The Past Now. Trivia * This is the first and only time that the supercomputer is shown to possess any form of sentience, emotion, and free will. * This is also another episode in which X.A.N.A doesn't attack at all but he is mentioned. * Aelita breaks up with Jeremy but they both stay as friends for the rest of the series. * This is the first episode in which Jeremy can launch a return to the past from his computer in his room. * Aelita and Jeremy are the only two Lyoko Warriors that are featured in this episode although Odd is mentioned.